


Gabe and Kavrin

by theonepart2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Male x Futanari, Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonepart2/pseuds/theonepart2
Summary: A cross posting of an older story originally released on DeviantArt. All characters are 18+





	Gabe and Kavrin

Kavrin opened the door to Gabriel's room and looked inside. Gabriel stood beside his bed, his back to the door.

"You called for me?" She asked, hesitantly.

He turned and smiled, "Yes, come in. Close the door."

Her heart was pounding against her chest so loud she was sure he could hear it. He winked at her. He heard it. Slowly she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She stood there looking him over, as he did the same to her. Her breath caught when she looked into his eyes. Like deep pools of amber, piercing through to her soul.

"You had something to tell me?" He asked.

"I..." She paused. She wanted to run to him, to proclaim her love for him. But she couldn't find the words.

"Do you really want me so badly?" He asked. She blushed having forgotten his ability to read minds so easily. She nodded. "Then come here."

Without hesitation she moved to embrace him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and breathing in his scent. He kissed her deeply and she kissed back with intense passion. Their tongues dueled for dominance in the other's mouth. She moaned and pressed closer to him as he ran his hands down her back and grabbed her ass. She ran her hands down his back and under his shirt, and shivered. His skin was cold against her fingers.

They broke the kiss as she slid his shirt off over his head then turned so he could do the same to her. He reached around and lightly groped her before stripping off her top and bra. They took a moment to take in the sight of the other. Her breasts were large yet perky, her nipples swollen and erect. His chest was well toned and muscular, his skin pale as a sheet.

Gabriel kissed her shoulder eliciting a soft moan as Kavrin arched her neck for him. He groped her right breast again, lightly teasing her swollen nipple with his thumb and forefinger. She whimpered and cried out as he kissed along her shoulder to her throat, his free hand moving down to unzip her skirt.

"N-no...wait," Kavrin started to say, but it was too late. The skirt fell off revealing a rather large bulge in her panties. She blushed hotly. "I...I have a dick too..." She said.

"I can see that." Gabriel said.

"I...I guess we're done, then." She said, looking embarrassed.

"Only if you say we are." He replied. "Is that what you want?"

"No!" She shouted, and then blushed. "I mean...I still want..." 

He cut her off, kissing her again as he slipped the panties off and wrapped his fingers around the shaft. She moaned louder, muffled by the kiss, and pushed away slightly. Gabriel looked at her, confusion creasing his face before she reached down and started unbuttoning his pants. He shifted slightly to make it easier for her to take them off, smiling as she gasped.

"Oh wow...it's..." She blushed and looked at him and ran her tongue over her lips suggestively. "I mean...may I?"

Gabriel nodded once and she smiled, going to her knees. Eagerly, she grabbed his cock gently but firmly and licked the head, slowly wrapping her lips around the tip and sliding her head down slowly to take him as deep as she felt she could. He moaned loudly and gripped her shoulders. She began to suck, moving her tongue around inside her mouth as she cradled his balls with one hand, stroking her own cock with her other hand. He gripped her shoulder a bit tighter and she looked up at him.

"Get up," he said. "And turn around."

She slid his erection from her mouth and got to her feet, turning her back to him. Trembling slightly, partly from nervousness and partly from excitement, she leaned forward and put her hands against the wall. With a quick glance back at him, she shook her ass invitingly at him. He smiled and took hold of her by the hips, his cock pressing against her ass but not penetrating.

"Ooh." She moaned

"Do you still want me?" He asked, kissing her neck. 

She nodded. He reached down to position himself and pressed in slowly. Her ass was so tight it almost hurt. She tensed. 

"Try to relax, babe." He whispered, kissing her again. She relaxed slowly and he slid deeper, inch by inch, until he was in as far as he could go.

He reached around and groped her breast with one hand, and with his other hand he took hold of her dick and began slowly stroking. She moaned and began moving her hips as he began thrusting, slowly building up speed, the motion causing his hand to stroke her cock faster as she tried to match rhythm. He tweaked her nipples. She cried out, moaning loudly as she found herself unable to hold back any longer. Her eyes fluttered as her dick throbbed in his hand, shooting her hot cum against the wall and all over his hand. He managed to hold out only a couple seconds longer before he too came, holding her close until their bodies stopped shaking. He kissed her again as they fell back to the bed.

"I...I love you," She said, trying to catch her breath.

"I know," He replied with a smile before softly kissing her lips.

"I love you," She murmured again, resting her head against his chest and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
